Conscience
by Nobukane
Summary: Katsuro looked into Hanzo's eyes. This was his new life. He would live, kill and die for his new master. Sorry about the bad summary. Major spoilers for people who don't read the manga! This is about my OC who becomes one of Pein's most trusted fighters.
1. Letter to Myself

Hey Everyone! I was itching to come up with a new OC and here he is, Katsuro Ishikawa! He's one of the people that tends to think way too much xD. Sorry about the extremely short first chapter... the next ones will make up for it I promise. This chapter was greatly inspired by my favourite author, R.A. Salvatore. He deserves a lot of credit in this. I was reading the book and I thought that this little excerpt fit my OC completely so I wrote my own version of it. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Please review!

* * *

Guilt is a funny thing. I've lived with it most of my life and yet I still can't understand it. I am sure that the events were beyond my influence, or I had acted right but it's weight still haunts me wherever I go. I use the weight as my punishment, though I am not exactly sure of what I am punishing myself for. I don't think I am a bad person, I would've felt no regrets for the things that I've done but I do not count myself among the few good people of the world.

I walk each day with the cloud of my conscience over my head and I sometimes wonder if people can see it. It seems like while I do my best to avoid them, people always want to help me. Most of them end up dead, by the hands of my hunters or just by some tragic incident. Their souls only add to the large weight that is my conscience and guilt.

I seek solitude, wherte noone around me can get hurt. I need no friends... I think. Solitude will be a pwerful enemy, one I cannot defeat by weapons or jutsu. I fear that loneliness will drive me insane yet I press on to get farther and farther away from people. I am not so worried, if I just keep my senses sharp I will survive.

Maybe I will never succeed in this quest but that is only pessimistic thinking. I will find away to just melt into the background of the world and live out the rest of my days peace. Then maybe I can cast off the burden that is my guilt and settle down on a peaceful hillside.

- Katsuro Ishikawa


	2. Eternal Nightmare

Hey! I finally got the second chapter of this story. I actually can't wait to write this oe all out, I'm really proud of the plan I have. Any Pein or Hanzo fans will have to wait a few chapters until he gets there (don't hurt me, I'm sorry). Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Please review and enjoy!

* * *

The academy teacher shuffled his papers three times. He wanted to keep his mind off the grim task that he would have to do. He remembered his friend's words clearly. "You kill the Ishikawa kid and we'll get the rest of them." The teacher, Hideaki, didn't trust the Ishikawa clan any more than the other Kumogakure members. They didn't have any bloodline abilities but they were still different. They had they had the dark power of receiving visions of the future. Hideaki remembered the time the clan head had predicted a rainstorm. No one listened and thousands of crops were ruined and houses were drowned. No one actually believed he had predicted it, they had thought he called it so now the villagers want them out. Kaito Ishikawa was a good kid. He was one of the best in the class, he excelled in his studies. Hideaki didn't want anything to do with his death but he would be murdered by the other villagers if he didn't do it.

"This is for my family." He kept on whispering to himself.

Soon, the clock ticked to the end of class. He wanted more time but he cleared his throat. "Class dismissed, Kaito I would like to see you."

Kaito looked up worriedly with his bright blue eyes. Had he done something wrong? He slowly approached the teacher. Kaito didn't have to walk far since he always sat at the front. After his first year he learned to be near the teacher at all times so the other kids couldn't beat him up. He didn't understand why other kids hated him, although he had an idea that it was because he was different. As he neared the desk his vision blacked out. It was replaced with flames. He also felt intense sadness and saw a figure, it looked like his teacher, striking down a smaller person. When his vision returned he was ecstatic. This was his first vision. He was considered a late bloomer by the more elite members of the Ishikawa clan and he couldn't wait to get home and tell his father, the head of the clan. He reached the teacher's desk and noticed that he was trembling.

"Are you all right, Hideaki-sensei?" Kaito asked politely.

Hideaki slowly pulled out the kunai behind him. Kaito suddenly felt an intense urge to get away from him. He took a step back. That step saved his life as a kunai cut the very front of his black hair. Kaito stumbled backwards and fell. Hideaki hesitated but that was all Kaito need to place a well aimed kick into his sensei's crotch. Hideaki keeled over and fell to the ground. Kaito took this moment to run out of the academy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hiroto Ishikawa looked over the large mob that headed towards his house. He turned to his wife, Kazuko, and looked at her sadly.

"There's too many of them, we may be able to hold off for maybe an hour."

Kazuko looked at her husband with a smile.

"Shall we die like Ishikawa's then? The Cloud will not forget our names soon."

Hiroto smiled. This was why he married her. Even in the face of death she didn't flinch.

"Then, my dear, shall we dance the dance of death and take them with us?"

Kazuko had the look in her eye when she was younger.

"Lead on, my husband."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kaito ran far. He was confused and had no idea where he was going. He after about an hour of running he came to a stop. Panting heavily he asked a local for directions. He came to a sad realisation that it would take more than an hour to get back. The villager offered his cart but Kaito politely declined. He knew he had a long journey so he started back after getting some food and water from the kind villager.

"I can't wait to see mom and dad, they'll know what to do." He said to himself confidently.

He started to whistle a song his mom taught him to pass the time. After what seemed like a day of walking he eventually arrived at his village. He looked in the direction of his house and saw smoke. There was no celebration today so Kaito was confused. After a few cautious steps to see if his teacher was anywhere near he ran towards the source of the smoke.

When he arrived he saw the most horrifying scene that would replay itself in his nightmares for years to come. The Ishikawa house had been burned to the ground. Bodies of Cloud villagers abd shinobi littered the ground. He didn't even try to count them as he moved towards the center of the gory scene. He saw the bodies of his aunt and uncle, in eachother's arms and with smiles on their faces. He saw about forty kunai in his cousin's body, the strongest warrior of the clan. None of those deaths could prevent the shocking blow of the two in the center. His mom and dad, holding hands, had died from a number of wounds. Kaito knelt on the ground and grabbed their hands, wishing that he could somehow bring them back. After a few moments of concentrating he gave up. Instead he hugged their bodies and cried himself to sleep.


End file.
